Magneto's kids
by Arkhamwolf
Summary: After some random attacks on teen mutant Magneto desides to move all his children in to an apartment. Peter is the youngest and a trouble maker. Wanda is the smart middle child who is always bailing the others out of trouble. Pietro is the over protective older brother and self proclaimed ladies man.
1. Sick Peter

**Peter's point of view**  
"Ugh" I buried myself deeper under the pile of covers I made. I hear shouting from the other room, I should have never agreed to move in with my dad. At least when I was on my own I didn't have to listen to Wanda and Peitro argue over food.

"Peitro if you don't unhand that last waffle!" I feel my stomach turn at the thought of food. I close my eyes trying to go to sleep.

"No way shortie" I hear a loud thud. Pretty sure Wanda got the waffle. Some one is walking down stairs at this point my head is to fuzzy to think straight.

"Good morning children" Dad must be about to leave for work. Dad that word still feels so weird.

"I'm Nineteen old man" Peitro. I wait until I hear the car pull out of the driveway to sneak in the kitchen for a glass of water.

**3rd person point of view**  
Peter stumbled out of his and toward the stairs. As soon as he gets down the stairs he rested against the wall.

"Hey small fry" Peitro smirked dashing over to his brother. It's no secret that Peitro ove to annoy the heck out of his family epically Peter.

"Leave me a lone" Peter sent a glare towards Peitro There is no way he can out run his older brother in this condition heck he couldn't even out run Charles.

"You don't mean that" he smirks ruffling Peter's hair. Peter tried to pushed him away. Peitro suddenly became very concerned normal peter would be yelling and punching him.

"Please stop" Peter started to shake befor falling on his keens. Peitro carefully pick up his brother and layed him on the couch.

"Geez kid could you be any lighter" Peitro place a hand on Peter forehead. "Wanda bring some medicine the kids sick" It took Wanda five seconds to get a glass of water, medicine, put a bowl of soup on the stove.

"Hey Pete I need you to drink this" Wanda handed Peter a small cup of medicine. Reluctantly Peter took the cup and drank it. He then stuck his tug out making gagging noise.

"I know buddy" Peitro rubed Peter's back. It hurt to seeing the speeder so weak even though he could be way past annoying, Peitro wish he was running all over the house talking everones ear off. Wanda brought Peter a bowl of soup, she made sure he ate every bite due to the kids super metabolism he need all the food he could stomach. It was weird but Wanda felt such a stronger urge to protect Peter and would do anything in the world to make him feel better. She wondered if this is how Peitro feel about her when she is sick.

"Want to watch a movie Peter" Peter's eyes widened and he smile a little nodding. Wanda let Peter put the movie on and curled up on the couch with her brothers. For the frist time since he moved in Peter felt like he was home.

**Magneto point of view**  
I walked it to the most shocking sight of my life. All my children peacefully asleep on the couch. Ofcouse I did what any good father would do and took a load of pictures.


	2. I wrecked the car

**Disclaimer:I do not own the x men or Avenger **

Peitro carefully snuck in walking past the kitchen. He was half way through the living room when so some one cleared.

"What are you doing sneaking around?" Peitro froze in his track slowly looking back to see Wanda standing behind him.

"I had a small accident" He sighed before pulling a piece of paper out of his coat pocket. Wanda took the paper reading over it very carefully. Peter peered in the room holding a bowl of ice cream seeing that things where about to get interesting he quickly jumped onto to couch.

"I can't believe you wrecked dad's car!" Wanda yelled at Peitro as she stormed back and forth across the room.

"It was an accident I was driving as carefully as I possible could" Wanda turned to face her brother giving him a you have got to be kidding me look before continuing to yell. Peter sat on the couch with a bowl of ice cream enjoying the chaos.

"You call going one hundred mile over the speed" Wanda's eyes turn red and she puts on her power restraint bracelets to keep from tearing down the house.

"You have no idea what it is like having to live life in slow motion" Peitro wined. Wanda was glad she had her bracelets on because by now she would have knocked Peiro out cold.

"You are literally the second fast person alive why couldn't you just run" Peitro started do do the puppy face.

"But then I'll be tired" Peter gave a small laugh. Peitro sent him a glare but Peter just continued to laugh.

"You sound like an old man" Peter said stuffing another mouth full of strawberry cheese cake ice cream in his mouth.

"I'm may not be as fast as you but I'm stronger and one hundred times better looking" Peitro said trying to make himself look more buff.

"As if you look like some kind of shield experiment gone wrong" by this time both speedsters were racing around the room. 'I hope I'm adopted' Wanda thinks as trys to stop them.

"Why you little" Peitro tripped over his own foot crashing into the couch. Peter turns around to laugh and crashes in to the wall. 'If I am adopted I'm so unadopting myself' Wanda facepalms.

"Peitro this is serous we need to figure out what to tell dad that won't make him go on a rampage" Peter shivered.

"Trust me that is some thing you never want to see" images of Magneto attacking innocent people. Peitro stared to look very worried as he thought of a way out of this "You know I could just 'barrow' a car that looks like dad's"

"We don't steal kid"Peitro reminded him. Wanda gave a disapproving look to younger brother which Peter just rolled his eyes at.

"I know for a fact both of you stole stuff while working for Hydra" Peter said finishing off the last of his ice cream "heck dad stole a entire bridge and football stadium"

"Okay I've got it we say that I got in a fight with these bad guys and they stole the car" Wanda rolled her eyes before walking outside.

"This is bad what do I do dad will be home any second!?"Peitro turned to see Erik getting dropped off by one of his friends from work.

"Welp dear brother of mine it looks like your on your own" Peter zoomed up stairs. Peitro would have ran to if not for the fact that his feet felt glued to the ground. The first thing Magneto did before going in the house just was check the garage.

"Hey Dadneto what's up?" Peitro asked nervously as Erik walked in the door.

"Where is my car?"Peitro went completely pale as his dad turned to him.

"Well you see-" Peitro was cut off by some one beeping a car horn outside. He looked out the window to see Wanda driving a car that looked like their dad's but not wrecked.

"Sorry dad I had to go get some books from the library so I could study" Wanda tossed Erik the key as she walked in. Eric gave a small nod of approval before going to his room.

"You owe me one" Wanda said a little annoyed. Peitro hugged her relatively saying that she was his favorite sibling and he owes her his life. "You still owe me seventy thousand dollars"


	3. Study break

**Yep still don't own marvel**

Wanda is by far the smartest of Erik's children so of course she has all honors classes, which means she has to study a lot. The week before a test she'll lock herself in her room with her notes and books. She refuses to come out for anything, so Erik put a minnie fridge in her room so she wouldn't starve. Her brothers are always trying to get her to take a break but of course she stubbornly refuses.

"Come on you've been stuck in that room for four days" Peitro starts knocking on the door

"Go away I'm trying to study" Wanda shouted as she grabbed another book. Peitro starts knocking on the door at super speed for about an hour before he get tired and gives up. Peter eyes shine as he gets an idea

"You know I saw this thing where this guy move his molecules fast enough to phase throw the wall" Peitro rolled his eye's.

"Was this in one of your comic books?" Peter nodded walking back from the door. "You realise this is never going to work" but Peter had alread darting for the wall in less the the blink off a eye he crashes into the wall leaving a good size hole.

"PETER!" Wanda's eyes turn red and her hands balled up into fist. 'That's not a good sign' Peter though as he was surrounded by red energy.

"Wanda please just clam down I can explain" A blue streak darted past and in two seconds Peitro had placed the restraint bracelets on Wanda.

"Okay here's the deal sis, you are getting out of this room, you are going to relax and you are going to have fun" Peitro said grabbing her books and throwing them in to a bag "And you can't have this back untill you have four hours away from the house" Peitro throw the bag to Peter since he was the expert at binding this. He hides Magneto's helmet a lest once aday.

"I'll go to the library" Peitro shook his head "Movies?" Peitro nodded. Wanda sighed as she grabbed her coat. "Fine lets just get this over" Both speeders cheered as they ran to the car.

"What movie do you want to see" Peitro asked as he pulled ou of the drive way. Wanda carefully thought over this before she replied.

"Now you see me" Peter was happy he had wanted to see 'Now you see me' ever since it came out Peitro was just glad it wasn't another love story.

"Okay we can go out for icecream afterwards" Peitro slowly pulled in to parking lot. Peter tried his best to not to show how excited he was, this was his first time going any where with his older siblings.

Time skip

"That moive was amazing!" Peter shouted as they walked out of the theater. Wanda giggled at his childess behavior.

"It's was pretty good now time to go get icecream" Peitro said dumping a empty mega size pop corn bag in the trash. Peter nodded with enthusiasm.

"How can both of you still eat you had a pack of gummys, two hot dogs, five candy bars, two large sodas and a mega pop corn each" Wanda stared at the shocks.

"Super speed equal super metabolism" Peter pionted out as he darted for the car. By the time they got to the ice cream shop Wanda was ready for ice cream she didn't get anything other then a drink at the theater to safe room.

"Ok one Twinkies and cream ice cream with strawberries, whip cream and chocolate syrup" Peitro announced as handed Peter his ice cream "One rasberry cheese cake with chocolate chips and chocolate" he hand Wanda her ice cream "And one coffe ice cream with chocolate and strawberries" Peitro said before taking a bite of his.

"Okay I've got to I have got to admit this was a great idea" Wanda smiled as she took a bite if her ice cream.

"Hey Peter did I ever tell you about the first time me and wanda got dad to eat ice?" Peter shock his head. "When he first took a bite he loved it and startes eating it way to fast, he got a brain freeze and thought he had been been pisioned?" Wanda nodded giggling.

"One time I was eating smarties and he thought I had taken drugs so he took me to the emergency"They each take turns telling storys untill about ten then they all went home curled up on the couch and played go fish until they feel alseep. Two days later Wanda got a hundred on the test and decided she would start take more study breaks.


	4. Magneto finds out about his children 1

Erik had expected many things when storming in to Stryker's lab, what he did expect to see was a line of beds with mutants on them. I mean sure he expected to see mutants strapped on a bed being experimented on but he did not expect them to be in order of most injured to lest injured or that the lesser injured mutants had been there longer.

"What in the world?" Cyclops stares mouth wide open. Everyone turned to Hank looking for some kind of answer. Looking a round the room Hank quickly grabbed a file and flipped through it.

"Experiment Wolverine blood" everyone turned to Logan who just gave a huff. "It's some sort of healing medicine" Everyone nodded then started to free the injured mutants. Erik walked over to the young mutant at the end, he had some small bruises but other wise looked fine.

"Come on get up" The young mutants eyes fluttered open before shutting tight due to the blinding light. Erik carfully looked over the young mutant he had white hair and blue eyes something about this kid was so familiar. His skin was extremely pale like he hadn't been outside in years.

"Where am I?" he looked around confused but not scared which suprised Erik. Not really having time or wanting to answer that question Erik pushed him to his feet and lead him to the ship. After he was certain the kid was safe Erik ran back inside to help the others.

Time skip

When they got back to the mansion Hank checked over experimented on mutants and put them each is spreate rooms. He then carefully examined thier Files. The X-men all gathered in the main hall bragging about their newest victory including Peter who was talking with a mouth full of cup cake. Erik had managed to find a quiet room to rest and was currently reading a book when someone started knocking at the door.

"Whoever it is go away before I crush you with the lawn mower" Erik threatened. But to his annoyance the knocking did not stop. "I swear Peter if this is another game of one hundred questions-" Erik opened the door to see Hank "oh it's you".

"Erik there's something you need to look at" Hank pulled one of the files they had taken from the lab "This is the file the white haired mutant you saved" Erik looked puzzled as he took the file.

"What exactly am I looking for?" Erik flipped threw the pages until something catches his eyes. Peitro Maximoff son of Magneto a.k.a. Erik lehnsherr brother of scarlet witch a.k.a Wanda Maximoff.

"He's on the third floor second room to your left"Hank replied as if reading his mind. Erik nodded and went up the stairs. When he get to the room Peitro is sitting in bed bouncing a blue ball off the wall. Erik can't put his finger on it but the kid reminded him of someone.

"Hey mind if I come in?" Peitro looked towards him and shrugged. Erik took that as a yes and entered the room.

"You're the guy that saved me right?" Erik nodded "thanks sorry I'm not really use to apologizing" 'don't worrie it runs in the family' Erik thought.

"My students call me Magneto, come to think of it most people call me Magneto" he sends Peitro a smile. Cyclops and Storm who were currently spying from the air vent gasped in shock.

"I'm Peitro most people call quick silver" Erik didn't under stand 'like mercury does that mean he knows I'm his dad?' "I got the name because of my super speed"

"I see, I got my name because I manipulate medals at my will" after a few minutes of silence Erik dug through his pockets and pulled out a deck of cards "Want to play Uno" Peitro nodded and they played for about four hours. After that Erik would came to Peitro's room every day to check on him. They would talk and play a game of uno, Erik tried to play chest with Peitro but he got bored of chest very quickly. Erik enjoyed the time he spent with his son and grew very close to him. A month later Hank asked Erik to meet with him and Charles.

"We found Peitro's sister" Charles said as Erik entered the room. "She is in his room talking to him, we both think it is time you tell them before they leave" Hank nods. 'Leave?' Erik's stomach drops he hasn't even got to meet his daughter yet. Erik darted out of the room up to Peitro's room. He looked in to see Peitro and a red haired girl crying and hugging 'this is it'.

**Peitro's point of view**  
I can't believe everything that has happened recently first I'm dead and then I not. next thing I know I'm thrown ship and taken to some sort of Castle. But I have really have enjoy being here aside from being locked in a room for the first two weeks. I've made a lot of freindships. the person I've become closest is to as Erik he's has been kind of like a dad to me I would give anything to be his real son.

"Peitro?" I'm interrupted form my thoughts by a small cry I look up to see someone I never thought I'd see again.

"Wanda" Joy rushes through me as I dart over to my younger sister. I hug her as though I thought I might lose her. For the first time in my life I don't care who see me cry. I hear a knock at the door before Erik starts to open it. Wanda quickly wipes away the tears in her eyes.

"Hello my name is Wanda thank you so much for finding my brother" she smiles reaching out to shake hands Erik's hand.

"Wanda Peitro I need to tell you something" I turn to him "My name is Erik lehnsherr, I am your father" What thats impossible.

"No our father died when a mortar shell hit our apartment building" I don't understand, shouldn't I be happy just s minute ago I was wish he was my father.

"When you were two and Wanda was one I left both of you" my heart broke in to a million pieces. He abandoned us, he abandoned me "I found out that your mom died two months later and you were in a foster home" Anger sarrow flood me. He didn't want me.

"You didn't even try to find us" I glare at Erik. My knees feel week and my chest hurts.

"Peitro" he reached out for me but he pushes him away before dashing off everything hurts and all I can think about running so I do.

**Eriks piont of view**  
"You didn't even try to find us" Peitro's vioce shock in anger. The look of betrayal in his eyes hurts worse then a dager to the heart. I want to hold him close and tell him everthings is going to be okay.

"Peitro" I reach out for his shoulder put he pushes me away before dashing off. I turn to Wanda expecting the same reaction but instead I get a look of sympathy and understanding.

"I understand why you did it" I look at her a little confused how does she know? "I'm telepathic" I make a mental reminder not to ever make her mad. "Going that fast he'll tire out soon"

"I need to find out were he is going to stop" I look at her hoping for some kind of clue.

"He's going to Crystal falls" Wanda looks at me with sad eyes, is all I'm able to do is cause my children sarrow? "It was our adopted mom's favorite place he always goes there when he's sad" I pull my daughter in to a hug and tell her I love her berfore going to find Peitro.

It takes around an hour to get to Crystal falls. When I get Peitro is already sitting near waters edge back against a tree looking down. As I get closer I can him crying softly. He dosn't notice I'm infront of him until I gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you know what it feels like to be such a failure that you own dad doesn't want you" he vioce is full of anger more at himself then me. How could ever have let my son think he is unwanted. I pull him close to me and look him in the eye.

"Peitro I didn't leave you because I didn't want you" I hug him "I left you because I didn't want you to get hurt" I feel him burry his head in to my shoulder sobbing. I feel a mix of anger sarrow how could I have abandoned my children, before I relize it tears are streaming down my face. I silently make a promise from this moment on to be the best father ever.

**Third person piont of view**  
After a while Petrio final let go and looked at his father "I forgive you"

"My turn" Wanda darted out from behind some bushes "Group hug" Peitro and Erik laughed then hugged her. Wanda felt so happy to finally have a family again.


End file.
